The Christmas Tree
by Azure K Mello
Summary: Complete (all seven chaps are up) Sirius and James look at their tree Warning: Slash, MPREG
1. 1

Title: *The* Tree  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges  
  
Words: 121  
  
"Sigh?" asked James softly as they lay on the couch looking at *the* very first, tree.  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius replied paying little attention to James as he tried to puzzle out what he was going to say when he told James that. . .  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked in that same tired/content/sated tone.  
  
Sirius instantly tensed. "I can't believe she told you!" He never should have confided in Lily, he should have known. . .  
  
"Who told me what?"  
  
"Don't play me for a fool."  
  
James spoke softly, "Is that a no?"  
  
"You don't mean it."  
  
"Of course I do. Spend eternity with me! Please, Sear, don't deny me this."  
  
"You wouldn't say this if I wasn't pregnant."  
  
"You're *what*?!" 


	2. 2

Title: The Lights of the Tree (sequel to *The* Tree)  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges  
  
Words: 114  
  
He tried to bolt, it would have been easier. He couldn't look at James' face. Couldn't bare to see disappointment. He didn't know how it had happened. He was a guy for Chrissakes! This wasn't meant to happen to guys. Arms tightened around his waist. Insistent hands tried to turn him at the hips: force him to look at James. "Who's *she* and why did *she* know before me?"  
  
"You weren't to know." Said Sirius looking at the tree. The lights were blurred through his tears.  
  
"How was I not to find out?" asked James and when no reply came he realized. "You were going to kill our baby without even talking to me?" 


	3. 3

Title: Silver Tinsel (Sequel to Lights of a Tree)  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges  
  
Words: 102  
  
"James, please." Sirius said slowly, "Let's just forget it ok? Let's just look at the tree and pretend this night hasn't happened."  
  
"How can you. . . ?! You want to kill our baby!"  
  
"It's not a question of want."  
  
"What the hell is it a question of?!" shouted James still holding him tight.  
  
"Do you see the shiny tinsel? We bought real silver tinsel because we wanted it to shine. But in a few weeks it'll tarnish and we'll throw it away," chocked Sirius through his tears, "and that's exactly why we can't have this baby."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" 


	4. 4

Title: Glass Balls  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges  
  
Words: 113  
  
"It's simple, James, we're up, we're down, we're in love, we hate each other, we're eternal, we're never again. We're too tumultuous to bring a baby into this. I love you with everything thing I am. But where are we gonna be next week? I can't raise our baby all by myself. It wouldn't be fair to the little mite."  
  
"So you're going to kill it?"  
  
"Don't say it like that. Use a clean euphemism, *please*, James." Tears were pouring down his face.  
  
"You're so fucked up!" Shouted James as a glass ball feel off the tree and shattered on the wood floor. "I just asked you to marry me. That's not tumultuous!" 


	5. 5

Title: The Base of The Tree   
  
Writer: Azure K Mello   
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges   
  
Words: 132 (gerr!)   
  
"Don't be silly, marriages mean nothing anymore." Sirius whispered in reply. He looked at the broken witch ball and felt like nothing would ever be ok again if he couldn't make James see. "I. . . I can't bring a child into a life that. . . I can't give a child a life like we grew up in. It's unkind and selfish."   
  
James' rage suddenly died in his veins as his blood went from red hot to ice. He gently stroked Sirius' hair and made soft hushing noises.   
  
"There is nothing I want more than to have your baby. There is nothing I could have even thought to wish for as miraculous as this. But while to could be amazing, it might just be the cruelest thing I could ever do." 


	6. 6

Title: Out on a Limb . . . of The Tree   
  
Writer: Azure K Mello   
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges   
  
Words: 105(gerr!)  
  
James swallowed hard and whispered into Sirius' hair, "I love you with everything I am and I will do whatever it takes to help you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you marry me? Please, Sirius, I'll beg if you like. I wanted you to be mine before I knew about this and I want you now."  
  
Sniffing harshly Sirius said, "James let's do this one issue at a time."  
  
"Ok," said James nodding understandingly. "No matter what you decided to do I will love you and I will be at your side. I just want to be there with you. Don't make me let you do this alone." 


	7. 7

Title: The Angel   
  
Writer: Azure K Mello   
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges   
  
Words: 517  
  
Sirius turned over and buried his head in James' chest, "Lils told me to tell you, I was trying to work up the courage to tell you and I was so scared."  
  
"I'm sorry I ever gave you a reason to doubt," said James feeling sick at his own idiocy. He wished there was a way to reassure his love, "Sit up a little?" Sirius obeyed and James produced a ring from his back pocket. "I know you didn't say yes, and you didn't even say you'd think about it. But just for now? Please wear it if only to remind yourself that I love you."  
  
The Bloodstone was set into white gold and Sirius had to smile. The dog star he was named for burned a dark red and James had always spotted it at night and pointed it out. "Yes."  
  
"Yes you'll wear it?"  
  
"Yes I'll marry you."  
  
"You changed your mind."  
  
"Is that ok? Was I not meant to?" asked Sirius worried at the tone of his lover's voice and then he saw a smile on James' face and realized that the tone had been that of awe not of fear at being accepted and having to deliver. "You love me."  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
"So I guess we're kind of eternal."  
  
"What made you change your mind?" asked James as he wrapped his fingers in Sirius' hair and laid back down dragging his man with him.  
  
"You thought you were begging for something that wouldn't happen. You were willing to take the remotest chance that you could have. It's. . . substance. That means something. You know I love you, right? And that I always have?"  
  
Nodding James pulled to him and whispered softly, "Colour of the Dog Star," James pointed out running his thumb across the stone. "Burning like me for you. So this is really happening?"  
  
"Yeah, Love, it's really happening."  
  
"Wow," said James with he pulled Sigh in for a gentle kiss. "I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you." Sirius rested his head on James' shoulder and they looked at the tree.  
  
Aside from the one broken witch ball the tree was spectacular. So strong and proud. Yes, it was fake, bought because it was cheaper than the real thing. That made it no less beautiful or loved. Carefully they had decked it that morning and here they were laying so happily near it tonight. And with all the care that had gone into to dressing it the tree could be nothing short of stunning. This was all that mattered and it was the most perfect tree the pair could have thought of. They wouldn't take a live Royal Douglas Pine covered in expensive decorations over their inexpensively decked plastic tree. Because theirs was filled with a perfection that a trained eye could see. Theirs was dressed in love.  
  
From the top of the tree an angel watched them. A gift from James' parents. An innocent smile played on her lovely wax face. And as Sirius caught sight of her he knew it was all gonna end happily.  
  
The End! Thank you all for bearing with me! Prongs, I hoped you liked it! I think I'm going to go decorate my room in all my new beautiful stickers! 


End file.
